


love on top

by sabotenworld



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, switchy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabotenworld/pseuds/sabotenworld
Summary: Mingyu and Jihoon have their alone time during their two-week break.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoljitolgyu / imjodohaa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smoljitolgyu+%2F+imjodohaa).



> It's switchy porn with both of them bottomming bc i like bottom!hoon but chi who i wrote this for likes top!jihoon so this is what happened
> 
> Happy birthday chi my jigyu goddess!!! Who runs my happy place aka smoljitolgyu jigyu blog on tumblr. I hope u like it chi! I was writing a long ass angst jigyu but decided nah pwp is everyone's fave genre and wrote this crap xD

The two of them rarely had time alone together. So when Mingyu and Jihoon first heard of the two-week break they were to be given, they bribed each of their fellow members just to get them all out of their dorm for a whole day.

Now the said day was here, just before Jihoon left for Busan and Mingyu for Anyang.

“Let’s shower first,” Jihoon decided.

“Together?” Mingyu asked excitedly.

“No.” Jihoon scrunched his nose. He didn’t want any  uncomfortable shower sex today and that was probably what would happen if the two of them showered together. “You go first.”

“Fine.” Mingyu pouted, but quickly went to shower anyway. 

After he himself was done showering, Jihoon found his boyfriend sitting at the edge of the bed with a towel around his waist and another draped around his neck. Mingyu’s playing that rpg game he’s been obsessed with lately on his phone again, Jihoon could tell from the sound effects.

“Hi, hyung,” Mingyu greeted, swinging his legs back and forth like a kid on a swing.

Standing in front of Mingyu, Jihoon pets the younger's damp hair gently before leaning down to give him a quick kiss. The kiss is followed by a deeper one, Mingyu angling his head so their lips mold better against each other. Mingyu's a sloppy kisser when he’s horny, all spit and tongue and heavy breathing but Jihoon isn't complaining. He wants this too. The two of them haven’t touched for so long with all the comebacks and promotions; quick hand jobs in the shower once in a while just weren’t enough for the two of them and the frustration had piled up over time. 

Mingyu’s hands are already sliding down Jihoon’s chest, down his sides and finally settling on his dick, rubbing his growing erection teasingly through the towel. The towel gets tugged off of him and dropped to the floor, Mingyu pulling away to grin up at him.

“Can you be on top first?” Mingyu asked innocently, as if he didn’t have his hand on Jihoon's cock, jacking his boyfriend off to full hardness.

“Yeah,” Jihoon pants. The drops of water on his body were now mixed with sweat and it felt gross being this hot after a shower. 

Mingyu grinned at him. He lies down on the bed and pulls Jihoon down by the arm, the older boy toppling down on his chest clumsily. That makes Mingyu snicker, but he pulls Jihoon in for another sloppy kiss once the smaller one regained his balance by propping himself up on his elbows.

Jihoon trailed open-mouthed kisses down Mingyu's jaw and neck, reveling in the moans the younger boy made as he gently rubbed one of his nipples in between his fingers. Kissing down Mingyu's chest, he gave the other unstimulated nipple a light lick that had Mingyu’s body jolting in arousal. Inhaling the scent of soap and the light sheen of sweat on his body turned him on even more. Mingyu's long legs are already spread for him once he gets to his stomach, feet firmly planted on the mattress.

“Can you eat me out, hyung?” Mingyu asked breathlessly as Jihoon rubbed his palms on Mingyu's thighs.

Jihoon gave him a small nod. He pulled the towel off of Mingyu's waist, already a wet spot on it from Mingyu's dick leaking precum. The younger opened his legs even further apart, shifting his hips up a little and parting his cheeks with his hands to give Jihoon better access to his hole. He gave a needy whine when Jihoon licked a stripe on his perineum.

“Hyung,” Mingyu cried as Jihoon ate him out just the way he liked it: starting with licking the rim before dipping his tongue in. He let go of one ass cheek to jack himself off, eyes half-closed but still trying to be kept open, wanting to watch Jihoon.

Jihoon pulled back when Mingyu's moans started sounding like they would when he was about to come. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before asking where the lube was. Mingyu took a deep breath before sitting up to produce the bottle of lube from under the pillow he had been resting his head on.

Jihoon coaxes him to lie down again and Mingyu opens his legs again shamelessly, an excited grin on his face that disappears when Jihoon slips one lubed finger into him. He adds two more fingers after a while, staring at Mingyu's face for signs of pain.

“You okay?” Jihoon rubbed at Mingyu's inner thigh soothingly.

“I’m good,” Mingyu assured him. He tugged at his cock to distract himself from the pain. “It’s just been a while.”

Jihoon's fingers curl and press at his prostate and Mingyu moans loudly, rutting his hips up. Jihoon massages his prostate for a while until Mingyu's begging him to fuck him.

“Fuck me raw,” Mingyu pleaded when Jihoon pulled away to look for a condom.

 Jihoon would protest, but Mingyu was looking at him with a look of desperation, so he lubed up his length generously and positioned himself in between Mingyu's legs. Once the head of his cock was pushed inside of Mingyu, the younger’s hands settle on his hips, pulling him deeper until he’s balls deep inside. Mingyu squeezes his eyes shut in pain and Jihoon kisses his eyelids soothingly, reaching down to stroke Mingyu's cock, rubbing the slit with his thumb to spread the precum down the length. Mingyu moves his hips up and Jihoon takes this as a signal for him to move, thrusting into Mingyu slow but deep. Jihoon hooks one of Mingyu’s legs on his shoulder, a hand on the other's waist, and Mingyu moans loudly at the change of angle and speed.

“Close,” Mingyu was whimpering already after a few thrusts. It’s not surprising, given the lack of intimacy they’ve had the past few months. Jihoon's not too far off himself. He thrusts into Mingyu fast and rough, Mingyu fisting himself in time until he’s coming all over his own stomach. Jihoon finishes inside of Mingyu in choppy, uncoordinated thrusts, pulling out and collapsing beside the younger.

They’re quiet for a while, just listening to each other’s breathing even out.

“Hyung, I feel gross,” Mingyu complained after a few minutes of silence. He’s staring at the streaks of come on his stomach and making a disgusted face that Jihoon can’t help but laugh at.

Jihoon sat up again, giving Mingyu a chaste kiss before moving down to the other's toned stomach. He licked up the come with broad strokes of his tongue slowly, making sure Mingyu felt stimulated. He didn’t really like the taste of it when he first tried licking up Mingyu's come, but since the younger liked when he cleaned him up he’d just gotten used to it. He spread the younger's legs with his hands, giving him another rim job that had Mingyu moaning and hard again once he finished.

“Can you ride me, hyung?” Mingyu requested this time. He added sheepishly: “I wanna fuck you but my ass hurts.”

Jihoon coaxes the younger to sit up. He sits on Mingyu's lap, kissing him lazily and touching his own cock to make himself hard again. Feeling Mingyu tapping at his thighs with his fingers, he pulls away.

“On your knees,” Mingyu told him, and Jihoon lifted his ass up, supporting himself on his knees. 

A finger enters him, slick and cold with lube, and it makes Jihoon hiss. He wraps his arms loosely around Mingyu's shoulders, burying his face against his sweaty neck once Mingyu fingers him in a way that feels good. Mingyu finds his prostate when he has two fingers inside Jihoon, and the older boy whimpers against him, moving his hips to fuck himself on Mingyu’s fingers.

“Feel good, hyung?” Mingyu asked breathlessly. He added another finger. That had Jihoon moaning loudly and moving his hips faster. “Save your energy for when you’re fucking yourself on my cock.”

Jihoon stilled his hips and smirked at him. “That should be now, then.” He lets Mingyu take out his fingers, then pours an ample amount of lube on the other's dick. Mingyu strokes himself once, twice to spread the lube, then lines up his cock against Jihoon's entrance.

Jihoon tightens his stomach as the head of Mingyu's cock enters him, holding his breath as he sank down on it fully. “Fuck, that hurts,” he hissed, eyes shut tight in pain.

Mingyu rested his hands on Jihoon's thighs, rubbing soothingly. He guided Jihoon up with a hand on his hip, and Jihoon draped an arm around his neck for support once he sat down on his cock again.

“Hyung, you feel good,” Mingyu praised him once Jihoon had established a rhythm of pushing himself up with his legs and sitting back down the whole length of Mingyu's cock. “You look so good, riding my cock like this.” Mingyu started to thrust up to him and Jihoon feels the pleasure overtaking the pain, making him bounce on Mingyu's cock more desperately. Mingyu comes inside him and he fists his own cock fast and hard to reach his own orgasm, coming all over Mingyu’s stomach.

Mingyu hugged him tight. He pressed a wet kiss on Jihoon's face before letting him get up to collapse beside him again. 

“Hey, if you clean me up again, we’ll never be done with this ever,” Mingyu says after a while, pointing at Jihoon's come painting his stomach.

“You wish,” Jihoon grumbled, closing his eyes. He hugged Mingyu's arm, pressing his forehead against the younger's shoulder.

“Yeah, I wish,” Mingyu agreed. 

They both laugh at that, pulling each other close, not caring about the come and sweat on their bodies. It would be a long time again until they could do this. It’s hard to make time for each other when they lived with eleven other people and had the pressures of the idol industry to worry about.

“Call me everyday when you’re in Busan,” Mingyu murmured against Jihoon's hair.

“This break isn’t a long time so we’ll see each other soon,” Jihoon told him.

Mingyu nodded. “I kinda miss you when we’re not on break though.”

“I know.” 


End file.
